Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 8 = 10\sqrt{x} + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 8) - 5\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 4) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $8 = 5\sqrt{x} + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $8 - 4 = (5\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4$ $4 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{4}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{5} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{4}{5} \cdot \dfrac{4}{5} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{16}{25}$